


Rey de Reyes

by Elliees



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (Tags a editar más adelante), Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Violencia, ambientación medieval
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliees/pseuds/Elliees
Summary: Un reino en constantes batallas por la conquista de más tierras, y otro reino en busca de la gloria guiado por visiones, están destinados a enfrentarse hasta que solo uno quede.Gobernantes egoístas y ambiciosos, cuyo futuro no pasa por sus manos, sino por las de sus herederos. En una tierra plagada de misticismo, injusticia y deseo, ¿quien se proclamará Rey de Reyes?(Se editara a medida que avance la historia)





	1. 0. Prólogo: Inicio

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mi primer fanfic Thorki! qué ganas de ver hasta dónde me lleva este camino. Espero estar a la altura del fandom, para ello me desenvolveré en un ambiente medieval que es lo que mejor se me da de momento.

* * *

     De todas las calamidades que se podían presentar, la muerte era la definición de todas. Cien años de muertes continuas, cien años de guerras imparables. Puede que la población fuera la más perjudicada pero eso al rey no le importaba, eso a los Aesir les parecía un problema inferior, comparado a los entresijos derivados de las batallas por la conquista de nuevas tierras.

     La sangre, la victoria, la conquista era lo que todo asgardiano buscaba en su vida, morir peleando significaba ganarte un lugar en el Valhalla, el paraíso, la única preocupación que podían tener era llevar siempre en manos: espadas, lazas, flechas, martillos o todo lo que sirviese como arma. No existía nada más digno que morir en el campo de batalla derrotando al enemigo, en este caso, al enemigo que el Rey Odín considerara que era hora de someter.

     Cada gesta de victoria significaba un reino más que serviría bajo las órdenes del rey y se adheriría a los reinos que ondeaban la bandera asgardiana. Un total de ocho reinos es lo que consiguió Odín, autoproclamado como «Dios de Dioses»; no parecía haber límite para su poderío militar y junto con su mano derecha en la batalla, su hija Hela, conquistaban y gobernaban todas y cada una de sus nuevas tierras con sangre y fiereza. Hasta que un día, Odín decidió contraer nuevamente matrimonio y con ello un nuevo aire llegó.

     Todos los testigos dirán que la nueva reina fue la que ablandó el corazón del rey más implacable y sanguinario de la historia, pero en realidad todo cambió desde el día que supo que sería nuevamente padre, la diosa de la fecundidad le había premiado con un varón y con ello una pregunta rondó su mente: ¿qué clase de reino heredaría su hijo? No estaba orgulloso de admitir que tardó tiempo en darse cuenta de su situación y lo que representaría para su familia.

     Habían guerras que parecían jamás terminar, como la que tenían con el Reino de Jotunheim, cuyo rey al igual que Odín, no había cosa que deseara más que un campo de batalla. Laufey había reinado sin problemas hasta que supo que no viviría eternamente por más que perteneciera a la raza de los Gigantes de Hielo, su vida tenía un final escrito y se negaba a irse sin haber conquistado sus propios deseos.

     Todas las estrellas se confabularon y formaron un ritmo único y constante que nos trajeron hasta aquí, dos reinos cuyo destino no pasaba por las manos de los reyes, sino por la de sus herederos.

     El destino puede ser firme y claro para los ojos que reservado a ello están, pero de la misma forma que existe puede variar. Hay un inicio, hay un recorrido y hay un final, en sus manos está que ese final valga la pena dicha andanza a realizar.


	2. Hijo de Rey (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El nacimiento marca la partida del recorrido en la vida. Aquí empieza una de ellas.

     Era una tarde de lo más armoniosa en cuanto a colores en el cielo, un naranja rojizo acompañado por los últimos rayos del sol y el azulado infinito, sin embargo esto no se aplicaba al pueblo asgardiano que se preparaba entre ajetreo y bullicio para la enhorabuena, el pequeño heredero estaba a punto de nacer, y mientras en las calles y plazuelas se preparaban para la fiesta que el Rey anunció que se celebraría por el dichoso acontecimiento, en el castillo el silencio y el nerviosismo se había apoderado de todas las estancias y del personal presente; el rey acompañado de su primogénita Hela y de sus más allegados, aguardaba en el salón contiguo a las habitaciones, estaban sentados en una mesa llena de cebada fermentada —más conocida como cerveza— y vino para calmar la angustia, todos estaban a esperas de las buenas nuevas de las matronas que atendían en ese momento a la reina.

—No os preocupéis mi Rey, vuestros sanadores son los mejores de los nueve reinos y además, la Reina es más fuerte que muchos de vuestros mejores guerreros— dijo Heimdall rodeando con sus manos una enorme copa de vino.

—El miedo es inevitable querido amigo, y más cuando se trata de un hijo— respondió el Rey Odín serio y claramente nervioso.

—Estoy segura que será un niño muy fuerte y valiente— comentó Hela que estaba sentada al lado de su padre, no mostraba nerviosismo alguno, aunque por más que se buscara algún tipo de sentimiento en su rostro, era como mirar a una hoja en blanco.

—Será todo un guerrero—añadió Geri, uno de los dos consejeros más fiables del Rey.

—Un guerrero sí, pero espero que no tenga que luchar ninguna guerra sangrienta más— respondió Odín.

     Si algo había dejado claro el Rey a sus más allegados, fue que no deseaba seguir por más tiempo con sus guerras interminables, no deseaba ver a su hijo dedicando su vida a un campo de batalla, aunque muchos consideraron esta decisión como una derrota para la gran era conquistadora que estaba viviendo Asgard, otros lo vieron como el deseo de todo padre que no quiere ver morir a sus hijos, aunque esto no se aplicara a Hela, su primogénita fruto de su primer matrimonio.

—Para eso tendremos que destruir una vez más a Jotunheim—dijo Hela—. Llevamos años tratando de apaciguar sus revueltas pero si no desean formar parte de los reinos de Asgard, será mejor que desaparezcan de este mundo.

—Una afirmación muy peligrosa mi señora— contestó Geri—. Los Jotun no son seres fáciles de dominar, a las pruebas me remito, tantos años de guerras y aún no hemos conseguido arrebatarles tierras importantes de su reino. Si nos planteamos aniquilarles, podría llevarnos décadas, lo cual involucraría al futuro reinado del príncipe.

—Entiendo lo que ambos decís—intervino Odín—, pero la guerra no deberá durar más tiempo, no quiero que mi hijo se tenga que hacer cargo de una guerra que no pudo acabar su padre, como me pasó a mí— se giró para mirar fijamente a Hela—, y tampoco vamos a aniquilar ningún reino, una cosa es conquistar y luchar hasta que el enemigo se arrodille y otra es el genocidio.

     Las palabras hacia Hela eran severas, el Rey sabía la sed imparable de guerras que tenía su hija y por ello siempre trataba de dejar claro el camino que el reino debía tomar, se había esforzado en enseñarle desde pequeña que el reino estaba por encima de todo y ella lo había tomado al pie de la letra, sin embargo Odín se dio cuenta que ella nunca había considerado al pueblo como parte fundamental del reino y por ende, nunca mostró preocupación por ellos. Algo que sin embargo él sí aprendió gracias a su reina y esposa.

     Hela era la guerrera más fiera de los reinos, tanto así que se la consideraba el «perro guardián» del rey y no estaban desencaminados, Odín procuraba tenerla «atada» porque si la dejaba libre, estaba seguro que los que más peligro correrían sería su propia gente. Hela era tan imprevisible y voluble que a veces el propio rey temía la clase de hija que había criado.

—Mi Rey— Heimdall como capitán del batallón más grande del ejército de Odín, sentía que debía intervenir—, creo fervientemente que vuestros hombres están preparados y ansiosos por una última gran batalla, y sin duda, la de Jotunheim sería el broche final para una era digna de pasar a la historia, que se contará de generación en generación.

—Coincido, padre— Hela mostraba su implicación en el tema—. Si deseas la llegada de años de paz, antes habrá que ganar la guerra y ya hemos sido demasiado compasivos con el reino de los Gigantes.

     Odín sabía que era verdad, que no les quedaba más que acabar con esa guerra y ésta no acabaría hasta que se levantara un claro ganador, porque solo uno podía ganar y no se podía permitir perder, no ahora que había decidido cerrar la etapa más sangrienta de su reinado.

—Está bien— suspiró entrecortadamente—. Iremos a una última guerra y ésta vez será la definitiva— posó sus cansados ojos en su fiel capitán—. Después del periodo de celebraciones en honor al nacimiento de mi hijo, podéis empezar los preparativos para la guerra contra el Reino de Jotunheim.

     Mientras en Asgard reinaba el clima primaveral con sus suaves brisas y sus cálidos rayos de sol, al otro lado del mundo, cruzando las montañas escarchadas y los lagos congelados del norte, el único clima que se imponía era el invierno eterno. Allá donde los ojos se posaran solo existía nieve y hielo, la vida que se levantaba entre tales condiciones era escasa y monótona, sin embargo, era la más longeva y peligrosa de entre todos los reinos que existían.

     Nadie era tan tonto como para adentrarse en lo más profundo y poblado del Reino de los Gigantes de Hielo, y si lo era, tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias y lo más probable es que fuera la propia muerte.

     Y al igual que el resto de reinos, estaban al tanto del futuro nacimiento del heredero de la corona asgardiana, lo que significaba un serio problema para el Rey Laufey de Jotunheim. Desde hace más de cuatro meses estaba obsesionado con el futuro de su reino, su mayor temor empezó con un simple accidente, un descontrol de sus más bajos instintos había provocado lo que sería su más que posible final, y solo él podría evitarlo.

—Mi Rey, los centinelas de la zona rocosa han regresado, pero me temo que no tienen buenas noticias— informó Jakby, el capitán de la guardia personal del rey Laufey y que gozaba de su confianza. Estaba postrado de rodillas ante la inquisidora mirada de su rey que estaba sentado en su trono de hielo con estalactitas de más de cinco metros de altura—. Han registrado todas las aldeas cercanas pero no la han encontrado, según la información recopilada por los pueblerinos, no han visto a ninguna mujer con las características de Farba.

     De pronto un golpe azotó la estancia, el eco recorrió desde el trono hasta la cúpula más alta del castillo creando una atmosfera vacía y fría. Laufey había golpeado con su cetro el suelo demostrando su enfado ante las malas noticias de su capitán.

—Más de cuatro meses Jakby, cuatro meses buscando a una simple y débil mujer y además embarazada, ¡tan difícil no puede ser!— exclamo con furia, tal era el enfado que los guardias que custodiaban su trono empezaron a sudar frío.

     No era para menos, por todos era sabido el carácter despiadado y egoísta que demostraba sin tapujos el Rey de los Gigantes de Hielo, no dudaría en matar sin misericordia a cualquiera con tal de probar su poder e instaurar el miedo entre sus enemigos y allegados. Para él, el miedo era la única forma de asegurarse la lealtad de sus hombres.

—Lamento las molestias mi Rey, pero os prometo que la encontraremos, lo cumpliré así sea lo último que haga en esta vida— Jakby fruncía su entrecejo, su determinación era poderosa. No se rendiría ante una tarea tan simple como esa, de lo contrario no merecía seguir sirviendo a su rey, y eso lo sabía Laufey.

     El rey Jotun se levanta de su trono y se dirige a una puerta trasera, era su sala privada dedicada al recibimiento de sus invitados, aunque no es que tuviera muchos.

—Lo sé, tu honor y compromiso opaca la fuerza de mil hombres.

     Para Jakby ese era el mejor cumplido que le podían hacer y más viniendo de ese cruel rey, le había costado decenas de batallas y muertes ganarse su confianza. En esta ocasión, abusaría de su situación favorable.

     Fue detrás de Laufey. Pecaría de indiscreción.

—Mi Señor— agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto y al levantar la mirada pudo observar al rey a unos tres metros de distancia, estaba al lado de la mesa que se ubicaba en el centro de ese salón, había pergaminos a lo largo y ancho de la misma—. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero querría saber si no tiene más pistas con las que mis hombres puedan buscar a la fugitiva.

     Laufey permanece en silencio, su mirada fija en Jakby se muestra entre dudosa e inquieta, se acerca más a los pergaminos de la mesa, coge entre sus manos una de gran tamaño en la que al parecer había un escrito a medio terminar.

—Hay algo que pocos hombres saben, algo que preferí guardarlo en secreto debido a su importancia, pero ya que la situación se ha tornado complicada y su urgencia es primordial, lo compartiré contigo.

     De pronto la piel de Jakby se puso como la misma escarcha, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda como advertencia del peligro que le acechaba, era como si se estuviera adentrando en algo sumamente arriesgado.

—Hace más de cuatro meses, días antes de encargarte la búsqueda de Farba, recibí la visita de un ser del submundo— desplegó un poco el pergamino sin quitar la mirada del mismo—. Se trataba de una Norna.

     Los ojos de Jakby se ensancharon como platos. Solo había escuchado de las Nornas por leyendas y por cuentos que se les dicen a los niños. Nunca pensó que su rey fuese a creer en ellas.

—Era tan real como la conversación que estamos teniendo— musitó inquieto—. Era una anciana y apareció en mis aposentos mostrándome imágenes y recitando: «Rey de Gigantes, la hora del eterno sueño se aproxima, pero no es el final pues tu sangre real inmortal la has compartido con un ser de mil sombras. Un nonato ahora es y nacerá para traer la gloria a tu legado, Jotunheim reinará y los nueve reinos le pertenecerán. Con una mano el cetro blandirá y con la otra el corazón del Dios custodiará»— Laufey golpeó la mesa con el pergamino—. Se desvaneció como niebla helada y desde entonces no dejo de soñar con ella, y sus palabras se repiten continuamente en mi cabeza así que decidí transcribirlo todo— Jakby comprendió que todos esos pergaminos tenían que ver con esa visita de la Norna—. Cuando comprendí por fin lo que me quería decir, mandé a unos guardias a buscar a Farba, para entonces se alojaba en los aposentos del castillo. En cuanto la vi, supe que la Norna no me había dado una advertencia, sino mi destino, el vientre de Farba ligeramente abultado lo confirmaba. Había yacido con ella meses antes y no la había vuelto a ver hasta ese momento.

     Una ligera sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Laufey y luego le acompañó una escalofriante risa.

—Qué ironía de los dioses hacia mi persona, que mi único heredero sea fruto del consuelo brindado por una ramera.

     Si esto se lo hubiese contado a Jakby un compañero de espadas, un campesino o un mozo, lo habría tomado como las palabras de un borracho o un loco, de alguien que trataba de tomarle el pelo para ganarse unas cuantas monedas a su costa. Pero se trataba de su rey, no se podía permitir dudar de su palabra. Si Laufey creía fervientemente es las palabras de la supuesta Norna, él también lo haría.

—Su alteza, si no es impertinente, me gustaría saber por qué Farba huyó del castillo.

     Laufey quitó la vista de sus pergaminos para mirar fríamente a Jakby.

—Cometí el error de desahogar con ella mis más profundos deseos y la maldita perra huyó en cuanto pudo, llevándose a mi hijo en su vientre— se acercó más a su capitán—. Por eso debéis hallarla antes de que dé a luz, a saber qué podría hacer con mi hijo—frunció el ceño—. El heredero de Jotunheim está en peligro.

—Por supuesto mi Rey— asintió él—. La encontraremos a tiempo y ésta vez, me encargaré personalmente de la búsqueda.

     Golpeó con su puño derecho su pecho en señal de obediencia. Salió a toda prisa del salón para reunirse con sus hombres, la búsqueda se intensificaría.

     Había jurado por su vida que cumpliría ésta tarea y ahora más que nunca, sabía lo importante que era, se trataba del heredero de Jotunheim, debían encontrarle y el tiempo era su mayor enemigo.

     La noche había caído por completo, el manto de oscuridad se apoderó de todo Asgard, solo iluminaban las hogueras y antorchas de las callejuelas. La espera se hacía desesperante, tanto así que el clima había cambiado repentinamente, un ligero aire frío se hacía presente, era un viento del norte que parecía atraído por el corazón temeroso de los ciudadanos de Asgard, no se sabía nada aún del nacimiento y nadie creía que eso fuese normal.

     En el castillo de Odín las cosas no eran mejores, las matronas habían tratado de tranquilizar al futuro padre pero sus informes no satisfacían el corazón compungido de su rey. Le decían que el príncipe aún no había mostrado la cabeza, y que los dolores no eran lo suficientemente intensos como para atraer a la diosa de la fertilidad para que les echase una mano con el nacimiento.

     La gente entraba y salía de la sala contigua a la habitación en la que estaba la adolorida Frigga.

     Y de un momento a otro, el ambiente cambió totalmente y los gritos de la reina se hicieron más fuertes. Las matronas fueron corriendo a por agua caliente, para tranquilizar a los expectantes solo dijeron: «ya está aquí» pero eso les puso más nerviosos aún.

     En el cuarto de Frigga las matronas rodeaban la cama en la que la futura madre empujaba con fuerza, una de las mujeres la ayudaba a sostener el peso de su espalda cada vez que se echaba atrás, después del esfuerzo de pujar.

—Se está haciendo de rogar— dijo la matrona mayor mientras que con sus dedos arrugados trataba de ayudar al príncipe a salir de su madre.

     Frigga llevaba todo el día en trabajo de parto, estaba tan cansada que creía que caería desmayada pero si lo hacía, sabía que perdería a su bebé y con él su propia vida, no podía rendirse ahora.

     Hubo tres gritos más, y el siguiente chillido fue el de un bebé.

     Lo limpiaron tan rápido como pudieron, cortaron el cordón que le ataba a su madre e inmediatamente llamaron al Rey Odín, que sin decir una sola palabra apareció al lado de la cama. Con brazos temblorosos, la matrona mayor le acercó a su hijo envuelto en mantas doradas dignas del heredero a la corona. Así, lo primero que vio el bebé fue el rostro de su padre, un rostro marcado por el tiempo y por las guerras, su único ojo era el que podía confirmarle que ese bebé en sus brazos era un reflejo suyo.

     Frigga aun recuperando el aliento derramaba unas cuentas lágrimas, había sido una experiencia dura y complicada, algo que deseaba no volver a repetir pero en ese mismo momento, no se arrepentía de  haberlo experimentado. Dar a luz a un ser vivo no era cualquier cosa, era una peso de responsabilidad y deber para con el pequeño recién nacido; hacía falta un segundo para cercenar una vida y hacía falta una vida entera para criar otra.

—Es perfecto… es lo más hermoso que he visto— las palabras entrecortadas abandonaban los labios de Odín.

—Inocente de mí, creía que era yo lo más hermoso que habías visto— dijo Frigga con burla, no había perdido el buen humor a pesar de su agotamiento.

—Amada mía, tú eres hermosa en cada faceta de tu vida, pero mira a nuestro hijo— le acercó al pequeño que estaba tan tranquilo después del chillido que soltó al nacer, él también estaba cansado, se había esforzado todo el día en abandonar el lugar más apacible de su vida—. Desde el primer pelo de su cabecita hasta los dedos de sus pies, brilla con luz propia.

     Y mientras Frigga se acomodaba para coger en brazos a su hijo, por los ventanales de la habitación se podía ver cómo el cielo mostraba su conformidad. Un baño de truenos iluminaba la oscuridad de la  noche.

—Mira querida, hasta los dioses nos felicitan— dijo Odín dejando a su pequeño heredero en los brazos acogedores de su madre.

     Se acercó al ventanal y se escuchó cómo respiró en profundidad el viento que se adentraba en la habitación. Soltó un suspiro para luego darse la vuelta en el mismo lugar.

—Thor— anunció en voz alta—. Nuestro hijo se llamará Thor.

     La sonrisa de Frigga dio a entender su aprobación. El pequeño de cabellos dorados se llamaría Thor, príncipe de Asgard.

     La noticia del nacimiento se esparció tan rápido como los rayos hacían su aparición en el cielo, se acercaban lluvias de temporada pero eso no evitaría el mes de fiestas que el rey prometió a su pueblo. Pronto el vino y la cerveza corrieron de mano en mano entre la gente, la música estalló y por fin el júbilo de apoderó de todos los habitantes.

     Odín fue a reunirse con sus allegados, le esperaban en el salón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no había rostro que no reflejara la alegría y satisfacción por el nacimiento, a excepción del de la princesa, Hela.

—Enhorabuena, padre— fue la primera en acercarse a Odín, le dio un abrazo pero no mostraba emoción alguna, era más como un simple trámite a realizar entre familiares, algo de lo que se percató Heimdall—. Estoy ansiosa por conocer a mi hermano pequeño. Los dioses una vez más agasajan a los asgardianos.

—Hija mía— respondió Odín—, estoy seguro que serás una digna hermana mayor de Thor.

—¿Thor? ¿Así se llamará el príncipe?— intervino Heimdall.

—Así es, en honor a esta magnífica y angustiosa noche plagada de truenos.

     Entonces todos cogieron sus copas, las llenaron de vino y cerveza para brindar en honor al heredero de Asgard.

—¡Por nuestro príncipe, por Thor!

     La noche trascurrió con celebración, todos aprovecharon para dejarse llevar por la alegría, algo que Odín apreciaba en sus hombres, sabía que era real todo lo que sentían en ese momento. Entendían que por fin había un sucesor directo que mantendría el legado del rey y la estabilidad en el reino.

     Pero en un momento de esa noche, Heimdall pidió parlamentar a solas con él, Odín no entendía el porqué de la preocupación de su amigo de armas, pero accedió a reunirse.

—Lamento interrumpiros en medio de la celebración pero… la intranquilidad se apodera de mi mente.

—Habla sin tapujos Heimdall, como siempre lo has hecho.

     Eran compañeros de armas desde hace mucho, mucho antes de que siquiera Hela, su brazo derecho en las batallas, naciera.

—Se trata de Hela, mi Señor— observó cómo la mirada de su Rey se volvía confusa—. Es vuestra hija y sé que no os desea ningún mal, sin embargo, su situación en la familia real está comprometida a partir de ahora. El nacimiento de Thor solo demuestra una vez más que ella, aunque sea la primogénita, no accederá al trono de Asgard.

     Odín se rasca la barba y en sus ojos brillaba un destello de comprensión.

—Entiendo tu preocupación amigo mío, sin embargo, es vano— posó su mano derecha en el hombro del guerrero—. Hela ya sabe y acepta el reglamento al derecho de sucesión del trono de Asgard. Ella entiende que nació para algo más que ser una princesa, es una guerrera y la mejor de nuestro ejército. Nació para luchar y estoy seguro que su más grande deseo es morir luchando. En cambio Thor, él es el futuro que se merece nuestro pueblo.

     El rey se aleja un poco de Heimdall.

—No temas, Hela no tiene ansias de poder, solo ansía conquistar todo lo que ve.

     Se podría pensar que esto último tranquilizaría al guerrero pero fue todo lo contrario. Si algo había aprendido en sus años de lucha al lado de Hela, es que no te puedes fiar de ella, no sería la primera vez que miente a su padre y tampoco la primera vez que ansía conquistar algo que está fuera de su alcance.

     Odín volvía a la fiesta que se estaba realizando en el interior del castillo, mientras Heimdall llamó a sus soldados más fieles, les impuso una orden que a partir de ese día debían cumplir a costa de su propia vida.

—Debéis proteger de ahora en adelante el bienestar del príncipe Thor, no le dejaréis solo ni de día ni de noche, seréis los ojos vigilantes detrás de cada pared y…—analizó por un instante la situación— deberéis informarme a mí y solo a mí de cualquier movimiento que resulte sospechoso, ya sea por parte de los sirvientes como de la propia familia real ¿entendido?

     Sus siete soldados más fieles confirmaron la orden, y estaban dispuestos a cumplirla por sobre todas las cosas.

 


	3. Hijo de Rey (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La inminente guerra se aproxima, Jotunheim y Asgard se enfrentarán y el Rey Laufey lo sabe y lo ansía, no sin antes zanjar el camino mostrado por sus visiones y encontrar al heredero que le habían prometido. Jakby, un capitán de su ejército, deberá cumplir una orden encomendada de la que no se ve capaz.

 

* * *

 

     Al día siguiente, la noticia del nacimiento del heredero al trono de Asgard había viajado por todos los reinos colindantes.  Desde el Reino de Alfheim —donde habitaba la raza de los elfos de luz que habían jurado fidelidad a Odín—, pasando por el Reino de Nifleheim, —plagado de seres no racionales conocidos como Bestias de Hielo y escasos nativos— hasta el Reino de Vanaheim, donde habitaban los Vanir, raza muy semejante a los Aesir que habitaban Asgard. Su relación de cooperación y gran amistad entre ambos reinos siempre trajo paz y gloria a ambos reyes.

     En Vanaheim reinaba con el beneplácito de Odín, Frey el Implacable, le llamaban así por su severidad con temas que involucrasen su reino, era muy conocido por su manejo de la política con respecto a otros gobernantes y su frialdad en el campo de batalla. Se dice que pocas veces perdonó las vidas de sus contrincantes vencidos, para él todo era admisible en el campo de batalla.

     Y al igual que el resto de reyes que habían jurado fidelidad a Odín, sea por el motivo que fuere, estaban al tanto del futuro nacimiento del príncipe de Asgard, éste nuevo integrante de la Casa Real cambiaba el enfoque que muchos tendrían sobre su propio futuro, pasando por el temor de saber en qué clase de Rey se convertiría el hijo de Odín.

     Vanaheim era un reino que creía más en la ciencia y tecnología antes que en el misticismo de los Dioses o el destino, Frey consideraba que cada hombre era creador de su propio futuro, por ello, en el mismo momento en que supo que existiría un príncipe empezó a mover las fichas de su tablero.

—¿Estás seguro que funcionará? Odín nunca ha sido un Rey que buscase más poder por medio de matrimonios pactados— dijo Siggy recostada en su cama—. Solo tienes que ver cómo apoya a su hija, la princesa Hela, en su decisión de no corresponder a ningún pretendiente.

—Hela nunca estará al mismo nivel que el heredero— respondía Frey mientras se quitaba sus ropajes—. Todo rey necesita una reina, es un pacto con la población y una demostración de que la línea sanguínea del rey gobernante se perpetuará, sin mujer no tendrá descendencia y sin descendencia el futuro de su reinado tambalea.

—Entiendo— asentía con desaliento—. La falta de un claro sucesor a la corona traería una ola de guerras en todos los reinos, en afán de conseguir el poder de las tierras conquistadas.

—Así es esposa mía— Frey se tumba en la cama al lado de su mujer, Siggy—. Por eso es importante que engendremos una niña, ya tenemos un primogénito varón pero si tenemos una mujer, podríamos tener la oportunidad de reforzar nuestro lazo con la casa de Odín y gozar de privilegios.

—No perdemos nada— admitió la Señora de Vanaheim desprendiéndose se su fina túnica que apenas cubría parte de su cuerpo, las inquietas manos de su marido empezaban a recorrer cada rastro de su piel que quedaba libre ante sus ojos.

     Sabían que era una oportunidad para su reino, para ellos mismos, todo dependería del bebé que concebirían esa noche.

     Casi todos los reinos estaban de celebraciones, un mes había sido la orden de Odín, un mes para solo pensar en disfrutar y festejar que los dioses bendecían a Asgard.

     Sin embargo, más al norte de todas las tierras no tenían nada que celebrar, todo lo contrario, las dudas y el temor se apoderaban de la población y del castillo de Laufey, Rey de Jotunheim. La noticia del nacimiento y buen estado de salud del heredero a la corona, solo demostraba una vez más que estaban perdiendo la guerra contra los Aesir, muchos consideraban que era cuestión de tiempo que Odín, reforzado por la despreocupación de un sucesor, iniciara otra guerra contra los Jotun.

     A pesar del revuelo causado por la noticia, Laufey evitaba hablar del tema, los consejeros y capitanes de su ejército no sabían con exactitud lo que pasaba con su Rey, pero no se jugarían el cuello en preguntárselo. Veían día y noche cómo su Rey se encerraba en sus aposentos o en sus salones.

     Nadie podía imaginarse que estaba a la espera de cualquier noticia con respecto a la búsqueda de su amante Farba, el tiempo se le agotaba y su paciencia mucho más.

     El capitán Jakby, junto con sus hombres más confiables, habían visitado todos los pueblos de la costa sur, donde el clima era más afable para los Gigantes de Hielo. A diferencia de sus soldados que medían el doble o más que él, Jakby necesitaba abrigos y capas de pieles para mantener su temperatura corporal, no le basta con simples telares de lino o ligeras armaduras que usaban los Jotun como símbolo de estatus o poder en la jerarquía de su sociedad. « _Es lo que hay_ » se decía a sí mismo mientras se montaba en su caballo y se envolvía el cuello con su bufanda. Cada vez que el frío le hacía recordar que por sus venas recorría sangre mestiza, apaciguaba su rabia con resignación, por más que quisiera no podía cambiar el hecho de que había nacido mestizo, hijo de un Jotun y una Vanir, y eso en su sociedad era un estigma.

     Como mestizo le estaban prohibido muchas cosas, desde no poseer tierras ni trabajadores hasta no poder desposarse con cualquier Jotun del reino, tener descendencia le estaba penado. En pocas palabras, solo le estaba permitido servir a su Rey como guerreo o como un sirviente.

      Y mientras proseguía su búsqueda por los poblados del frío Jotunheim, se preguntaba si era demasiado tarde para elegir ser un sirviente del castillo de su rey, al menos no tendría que soportar las borrascas heladas del exterior.

—Señor— uno de sus soldados le saca de entre sus pensamientos—, tenemos información.

—Adelante.

—Según mercaderes de la zona, hay una mujer que vive oculta en las cuevas cercanas al lago Ela. Está más cerca de lo que pensábamos.

—Podría ser una nómada que vive alejada de su poblado por exilio— respondió dudoso Jakby—. Las cuevas que lindan con el lago están cerca de los graneros y son de fácil acceso, si es ella, seguramente haya elegido ese lugar para parir. En marcha, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

     Para el capitán tenía sentido, Farba se estaba ocultando entre poblados para alimentarse y resguardarse, pero visto que ya le llegaba la hora de parir, y estando en busca y captura, quedarse en un lugar alejado aunque rodeado de posibles puestos de donde obtener comida—el lago y graneros—, era la mejor idea.

     A paso firme tardarían un día, mientras Jakby iba a galope en su caballo, sus soldados iban montados en carruajes tirados por bestias gigantes, parecían lentos pero cada paso que daban era cinco veces las de un caballo. Una vez más, era patente que su color de piel y tamaño le hacía diferente al resto por más runas que tuviese marcadas en su piel, runas como el resto de Jotun.

     En cuanto llegaron, los campesinos de la zona les aseguraron que allí vivía una mujer solitaria, muchos creían que se trataba de una Volva—bruja de magia negra—, así que mostraban su miedo con solo pensar en acercarse a la zona. Con mucho cuidado, Jakby planificó la emboscada para atrapar a la fugitiva. Les recordaba constantemente que debían ser cuidadosos al atraparla, tenían prohibido causarle cualquier herida.

     Así pues, esperaron hasta que el sol se ocultó y una espesa niebla emergió de entre las montañas colindantes, el capitán dio la señal y sus hombres se movilizaron. Atrajeron la atención de Farba ocasionando que esta saliera de su cueva, la sacaron de su zona de confort y al momento la rodearon, asustada forcejeó para volver a su refugió pero al verse incapacitada sacó una daga y apuntó a su propio cuello, Jakby pensó lo peor ¿iba suicidarse?

—¡Espera!— exclamó claramente agitado— ¡No hagas una locura!

—¡Alejaos de mi o lo único que le llevareis al Rey Gigante es un cadáver!— grito y sus palabras sonaban a desesperación, en una situación así, cualquier cosa era posible.

     Jakby ordenó inmediatamente a sus hombres que se alejaran lo suficiente de Farba, que llevaba puesta una túnica negra con capucha, su tamaño de giganta permitía a Jakby ver claramente su abultado vientre, aunque para ser sincero, le parecía más pequeño de lo normal para el tiempo que debía tener.

—Escucha— tenía que hacer uso de la palabra si quería que Farba se rindiera, la fuerza bruta no era una opción, solo le quedaba su labia—. Nosotros no somos enemigos, solo estamos aquí para ayudarte— elevaba más los brazos como muestra de amparo y sin rastro de armas—. No querrás que tu hijo nazca en una cueva, en la intemperie donde podría enfermar con facilidad…

—Qué sabrás tú de lo que yo quiero— vociferó con rabia—. Sois los perros enviados por el cruel Rey Laufey, volved y decidle a vuestro amo que me deje en paz o la próxima vez que quiera buscarme deberá empezar por Hel—el infierno—.

—Solo quiere lo mejor para su hijo— trató de apaciguarla—, si nos dejas llevarte a Utgard podrás dar a luz con todas las comodidades y la seguridad del castillo— la miró detenidamente—. No lo hagas por ti, hazlo por él —señalo su vientre—, él no pidió esto, es inocente.

—¡Y la sangre de éste inocente es la que derramará tu rey!

     Al momento un ruido seco provino de detrás de la giganta, para inmediatamente caer desmayada mientras uno de los soldados la atrapaba al vuelo evitando que cayese al suelo rocoso.

—Le has pegado muy fuerte— dijo el capitán mientras se acercaba a Farba.

—No teníamos de otra Capitán, peor habría sido responder ante el Rey por no haber impedido que se suicidara.

     Le fastidiaba pero el soldado tenía razón, tenían orden de no hacerle daño pero la situación era peligrosa para el bebé, no importaría un golpe en la cabeza si con eso salvaban al heredero de la corona.

     La subieron al carruaje bien atada de manos y piernas, las sogas tan gruesas le impedirían cualquier movimiento. Jakby decidió subir junto con ella, en parte le sería más cómodo para volver a la capital. Cubrieron su cuerpo con una manta y dio la orden de volver. Rogaba a los dioses que no se pusiera de parto antes de llegar al castillo.

     Los días siguientes del viaje de retorno fueron tranquilos, Farba parecía que se había rendido y ya no mostraba hostilidad. Luego de varios kilómetros, se lograba ver el castillo que se elevaba por encima de la niebla helada, como si tocase las estrellas del invierno. Habían pasado cinco días y medio de viaje. Farba se negaba a hablar y comer y apenas sí recibía agua. Para Jakby era un acto completamente egoísta y cruel, parecía que le daba igual perder al hijo que llevaba en sus entrañas, cómo podía tener tan poca compasión para con su propio hijo. Sentía cómo la bilis rozaba su garganta y en un acto reflejo salieron palabras.

—Me habían dicho que eras una ramera pero no una mala madre— declaró con desdén.

     Farba solo podía dedicarle una mirada cansada y desinteresada.

—Tranquila, una vez que le des a luz no le volverás a ver, ningún niño debería ser castigado con una madre como tú— nunca lo aceptaría pero Jakby estaba afectado, en Farba veía el reflejo de los actos de su propia madre—. Te podrás ir libre, y puede que incluso el rey te regale unas cuantas monedas.

     Ese último comentario parecía haber provocado la reacción de Farba.

—¿Eso es lo que te dijo tu rey?— su mirada se tornó más roja de color sangre— ¿Que me daría mi libertad a cambio de mi hijo? Pobre idiota, parece que te has olvidado a qué rey sirves.

     Jakby frunció el ceño y sus soldados hicieron ademán de acercarse al carruaje, pero el capitán los disuadió con un gesto.

—Si de verdad te interesara el bienestar de mi hijo, no me habrías apresado ni traído de vuelta a las garras de Laufey. ¿Siquiera sabes porqué escapé del castillo?— la giganta estaba dispuesta a defenderse.

—Porque traicionaste la confianza del rey.

—En serio… deberías aprender a usar más la cabeza— esas palabras enfadaron a Jakby que se mordía el labio—. Si quieres saber la verdad escucha atentamente, pues no lo repetiré y no volverán a salir palabras de mi boca hasta mi fin— así ganó la completa atención del capitán—. Sí, soy una ramera, estuve confinada en el palacio con el resto de doncellas de la corte, nos llamaba cada vez que necesitaba «consuelo». Tiempo después, se dio cuenta de que esperaba un hijo, temía lo peor pero para sorpresa mía se mostró feliz y satisfecho; fue como ver sonreír a la muerte. Pocos días después me vino a visitar a mis aposentos, mientras demostraba una vez más su posesión sobre mi cuerpo, me rebeló porqué este bebé era tan importante para él.

      Calló un momento y observó cómo Jakby la miraba intensamente.

—Me dijo que había tenido una visión de su futuro y que la gloria de su reino pasaba por poseer a mi hijo, había visto la buena fortuna que su heredero tendría, que conquistaría reinos y reyes; eso aumento mis miedos y me lo confirmó diciendo: «entenderás que no puedo dejar que un hijo mío tenga más éxito que yo». En ese momento supe que tanto la vida de mi bebé como la mía no le interesaban, solo quiere usarle porque vio lo que puede conseguir con él a su lado.

     Jakby sentía que se había perdido en alguna parte de la historia.

—¿Y eso no es bueno?— soltó un bufido—. Tu hijo será príncipe si se queda al lado del rey. Es mejor de lo que tú le puedes ofrecer.

—Eso solo demuestra que le importa para lo que quiere, y en cuanto sepa la naturaleza verdadera de su heredero…—sus ojos rojos resplandecientes se abrieron más—. No espero que me creas pero querías saber el porqué de mis acciones, pues ahí lo tienes. En cuanto mi hijo nazca, querrá deshacerse de él— suspiró entrecortadamente a punto de llegar a las lágrimas—. Solo se ve a sí mismo como el Rey eterno de Jotunheim.

     Farba se quedó en silencio y el capitán no podía pensar en nada que decir, nada que reprochar o preguntar, muchas de las cosas que le acababa de contar esa giganta coincidían con lo que su rey le confesó. ¿Laufey sería capaz de eso por conseguir la gloria? La respuesta era clara y la inquietud se apoderaba de su mente y cuerpo, hasta el punto de no darse cuenta del repiqueteo de las campanas anunciando su llegada, ya estaban en la capital.

—Espero que en tu conciencia quede que acabas de sentenciar a muerte a un inocente, a manos de su padre que solo busca poder— dicho esto último a Jakby se le erizó la piel. Y no volvió a escuchar más la voz de la giganta. Como había prometido, no dijo ni una palabra más.

     Cuando llegaron ante el rey, éste se mostró más que satisfecho, parecía orgulloso del trabajo bien realizado por parte de Jakby y sus hombres. «Has cumplido lo que prometiste» le dijo a su capitán mientras los guardias reales se llevaban a Farba al interior del castillo.

     Los días siguientes, Jakby estaba aún con dudas sobre la situación de Farba, así que no dudó en entablar conversaciones con las demás doncellas que ahora también se encargaban de su cuidado.  Averiguó que la giganta estaba encerrada en unos aposentos con todas las comodidades y que según se comentaba, el rey le había propuesto criar al niño como una mujer libre. Eso le sorprendió porque si de verdad esperaba matarlo, no habría hecho preparativos para su heredero, no tendría sentido.

     Se recordaba a sí mismo que eso era tema personal de su rey y nada que ver con él.

     Poco tiempo después se anunció el nacimiento del bebé, lo sabían todos en el castillo, pero Laufey no consideró necesario pregonarlo al resto de habitantes, no quería darle tanta importancia. Jakby y otros capitanes fueron convocados, suponían que era mero acto de protocolo pues no consideraban que sus espadas hicieran falta esa noche.

     No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las matronas informaron que el bebé era un varón pero cuando Jakby se acercó a la habitación donde se había llevado a cabo el nacimiento, se quedó absorto con el rostro de las mujeres que ayudaron a Farba: estaban serias y calladas, casi temblorosas y pálidas. Estuvo a punto de entrar en la habitación pero su rey llegó y se le adelantó, cuando logró ver algo solo pudo distinguir a Laufey de pie, al lado de Farba que yacía inmóvil en la cama. Era difícil de distinguir a simple vista pero sin duda Jakby la reconoció, para cualquiera que por primera vez viera a la mujer pensaría que no era una giganta y no estaría desencaminado. Su cuerpo había cambiado, tenía el tamaño y la forma de una Vanir o Aesir, no sabría a cuál de esas dos razas pertenecía, pero Jotun no era ¿Qué había pasado? Si la forma en la que le conoció fue la de una Jotun cualquiera: cabellera negra cual color de la noche, color de piel azulado con ojos rojos y runas en la piel. Su mente estaba a mil por hora, pensaban en tantas posibilidades que parecía que colapsaría.

     Pero sus oídos se agudizaron para captar la conversación entre las matronas y Laufey.

—Falleció en cuanto dio a luz, apenas cogió en brazos al bebé y dejó de respirar, en ese momento su cuerpo de transformó en lo que estáis viendo ahora, su alteza— señaló una mujer sumamente delgada—. Creemos que se trata de una cambiapieles.

     « _¿Cambiapieles?_ » se repetía Jakby en su mente, hasta donde él sabía, los cambiapieles eran seres que habitaban en  el Reino de Nifleheim, pero jamás había escuchado de ellos en Jotunheim.

—¡Qué asco!— la expresión del rey se ensombreció— De solo pensar que yací con una… ¡Aj!

     Un llanto de bebé interrumpió a todos los presentes.

     Cuando Jakby se giró, solo vio cómo una giganta tenía en una sola mano un bulto muy protegido con mantas. « _Pobre criatura_ » pensó al verle, era fruto del mestizaje y había salido a la madre, ahora mismo ese bebé le recordaba su propio calvario personal.

     Laufey se acercó con rostro hastiado, no mostraba signos de rabia, solo decepción y asco. Miró a su hijo desde la distancia, no dijo nada, su expresión más fría que el invierno de Jotunheim dio a entender que ese bebé le daba igual. Jamás reconocería a un hijo mestizo; eso lo sabían todos.

     Se giró y antes de abandonar la habitación llamó con un gesto a Jakby.

     Su leal capitán le siguió por el pasillo hasta que Laufey creyó que nadie les escucharía.

—Lo que has visto ahí, no debe saberlo nadie— su mirada amenazante hacía acto de presencia—. Esa mujer nunca existió y ese bebé deberá hacer lo mismo.

     El frío aliento abandonaba sus pulmones, sabía lo que estaba a punto de pedirle su Rey.

—Es una pena que las cosas hayan acabado así pero no se puede deshacer— trataba de aparentar que esa decisión le era difícil de tomar; no sabía fingir—. Eres mi soldado de máxima confianza, así que te ordeno que mates a esa criatura.

     Llegados a esa altura de la vida, Jakby se preguntaba por qué seguía sorprendiéndose con esas cosas, ese bebé tenía los minutos contados sabiendo quiénes eran sus padres. No tenía la culpa de venir a ese mundo y menos en esas circunstancias pero su destino ya estaba marcado. Qué contradictoria era la vida, aquel niño que estaba destinado a hacer grandes proezas y ser el orgullo de su padre, había nacido solo para morir bajo su propia orden.

     En un cerrar de ojos, se había percatado de eso. Ese tan esperanzador destino del primogénito de Laufey.

—Pero alteza, ¿y sus visiones? Puede que…

—No— le interrumpió elevando la mano—. Seguramente malinterpreté todo, obviamente esa criatura no va heredar ninguna corona. Serían imaginaciones mías en un momento de ofuscación.

     El capitán se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Podría ser un guerrero y un asesino para muchos, pero nunca mató niños. Pero una orden del rey era ineludible.

—Que sea esta misma noche— dijo Laufey continuando su camino hacia su recámara.

     Sin tiempo a meditar, Jakby quería acabar con eso cuanto antes. Así que volvió a entrar en la habitación donde aún yacía el cadáver de Farba, pidió a la matrona que le entregara el bebé por orden del rey y, envuelto entre mantas, se lo llevó en brazos.

     Antes de salir del castillo, se encontró con una de las doncellas que al igual que Farba, servía al rey. Se llamaba Pentia y era de las pocas personas relacionadas con Farba y con la que podía hablar del tema sin tapujos. Era mucho mayor que el resto de doncellas y bastante astuta desde el punto de vista de Jakby.

—¿A dónde te lo llevas? —preguntó la doncella pero el hombre seguía su camino sin detenerse.

—Su padre no le quiere.

—Para que pueda vivir no hace falta que le quiera su padre— no estaba segura de si podría interferir en el cometido del soldado pero al menos lo había intentado.

     Fuera del castillo Jakby montó su caballo en dirección al bosque de caza de Layfey, un lugar apartado y restringido a todo el pueblo, ahí no habría testigos.

     Al otro lado del castillo, una sirvienta bastante joven fue en busca del rey. Tocó la puerta de su recámara, y con el permiso de su alteza, entró con mucho nerviosismo.

—Su alteza, le traigo la cena tal y como pidió— enseña la bandeja que llevaba en manos.

—Déjalo en la mesa y vete.

     Lo hizo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido hasta que salió, ese aire tan pesado y con solo un par de antorchas alumbrando; le parecía haber visitado el mismo Hel con dos demonios.

—Así que lo has mandado a matar— era más una afirmación que una pregunta— ¿Estáis seguro de eso?

—Se lo he encomendado a un soldado que lame el suelo por donde paso, está tan ansioso porque reconozca su valía que no fallará. Como si fuese a reconocer públicamente a un mestizo— se reía.

     Una figura se levantó de entre las sombras. Se acercó a la mesa quitándose la capucha que llevaba puesta, era una chica bastante joven, una elfa oscura para ser exactos. Cogió una copa de la bandeja y se sirvió lo que parecía ser una bebida local de los Jotun.

—No me refiero a eso.

     El rey también se acerca a la mesa.

—Sí; en realidad me había gustado la idea de tener un heredero— desenrolló un pergamino que se encontraba en la mesa—. Es una pena que naciese con esa estatura, por aspecto era un Jotun— prendía fuego en una cazuela acompañado de varias hojas que se hicieron ceniza enseguida—. Una duda Cytra ¿no es raro que en mis visiones el aspecto de mi heredero fuese la de un Jotun normal?

—Las visiones no siempre son tal cual las vemos, dan pie a muchas interpretaciones, mi rey— respondió decidida—. Quizá si le hubieses dado la oportunidad de…

—¡Jamás! Un mestizo nunca podrá ser digno de nada, mucho menos de la corona. El físico de nuestra raza es lo que nos diferencia de los demás, tú lo entiendes— puso el pergamino en el fuego quemándolo poco a poco.

—Somos dos pueblos diferentes con objetivos en común— dijo la elfa—. Es una pena que vuestras visiones no se vayan a cumplir— con la copa en mano se puso a deducir su situación—. Con vuestro heredero fuera de la partida, lo más seguro es que el destino de todos los involucrados cambie.

—En esas visiones, mi hijo se veía como un gran guerrero, y lideraba las batallas pero eso no significa que yo no pueda hacerlo— continuaba quemando el resto de pergaminos—, tarde o temprano iba pasar lo mismo, él acabaría muriendo porque a Jotunheim solo lo puedo reinar yo.

—¿Cuál creéis que será el próximo movimiento de Asgard?

—Es un secreto a voces que Odín nos declarará la guerra otra vez— retoma su asiento cruzándose de brazos—, simplemente tengo que conseguir que las demás partes de mi visión se cumplan. No dudo en que veré arrodillado a Odín ante mi presencia y entonces todos los reyes me rendirán súplicas.

     La elfa, que había sido contratada hace varios meses por Laufey a fin de poder interpretarle las visiones que tanto le abrumaban, podía decir que en todos sus años de Volva, no había conocido hombre más egoísta, narcisista y segregacionista que el Rey de Jotunheim, hasta el punto de menospreciar las visiones que las Nornas le habían obsequiado. Un rey inteligente habría aprovechado ese regalo, para suerte de algunos, Laufey no miraba más allá de su propia nariz.

     Aun así, había algo que el rey estaba evitando comentar o, en una demostración más de pretensión, prefería obviar y era el apartado en el que la visión le da a entender su cercana muerte. La elfa acabó deduciendo que simplemente él creyó que con la prematura muerte de su heredo, los acontecimientos de su visión cambiarían. Puede que tuviera razón pero si de algo no se puede huir es de la muerte.

     Mientras tanto, en el bosque situado en la parte trasera del castillo, bañado por la luz de la luna, se encontraba Jakby. Estaba de pie con el bebé en un brazo y en el otro una daga. Su respiración pesada y el temblor de su labio inferior le demostraban que era incapaz de apuñalar a esa criatura. Estaba tan tranquilo y cálido, estaba durmiendo y apenas era perceptible su respiración, un bebé de gigante que cabía en el brazo de un vanir normal y corriente, lo único que le delataba era el color de piel, ese azul oscuro acompañado de runas que parecían pequeños dibujos en su piel y por supuesto, el pelo negro como la noche.

     Sobrepasado por su obligación, guardó la daga y dejó el bebé en el suelo que estaba cubierto de nieve. Si mirar atrás, se montó en su caballo dispuesto a marcharse dejando en manos de la naturaleza su muerte.

     Apenas había dado un par de trotes y se escuchó los lloros; claros y fuertes. Jakby pensó en ese momento que a partir de ese día, esos chillidos le acompañarían de por vida.

     No estaba dispuesto a vivir con ese sentimiento de culpa.

     Dio la vuelta en su caballo y regresó a donde la luna iluminaba y la nieve acumulada marcaba el deseo de un rey egoísta y cruel, pero él no sería la mano de su verdugo. Recogió al bebé, que para sorpresa suya aún estaba cálido, trató de calmar sus lloros acercándole más a su cuerpo, unas cuantas caricias y se tranquilizó.

—Yo no seré como ellos— le susurró y se lo llevó al pueblo más cercano. Estaba dispuesto a salvarle la vida a costa de la suya, pero antes, tenía que volver al castillo para salvaguardar el futuro del niño.

     Una vez dentro, se dirigió al salón del trono, en la pared de fondo y cerca del escudo de armas de Laufey estaba el cetro, aquello que le reconocía como Rey y máximo gobernante de las tierras de los gigantes. Lo que para ellos era un cetro para Jakby era como un bastón y pesaba lo suficiente como para necesitar ambas manos. Lo ocultó entre sus ropajes como pudo y salió a toda prisa.

—Algún día reclamará lo que por derecho le pertenece— musitó persuadiéndose a sí mismo de que era lo correcto.

     Esa misma noche, se llevó ambos tesoros del reino consigo, lejos del alcance de las garras de Laufey, Rey de Jotunheim.

     Unos cuantos días después, se acercaba el fin de las fiestas propagadas por los pueblos de Asgard, con ello las personas más influyentes del castillo empezaban los preparativos para lo que vendría a ser la guerra contra Jotunheim.

—¿Crees que ésta vez será la definitiva?

—Por mi bien espero que no, por el suyo, más les vale— respondió la princesa Hela.

     Ella y su mano derecha, Tyr, estaban en el salón del trono a la espera de que Odín y Heindall llegaran para planificar los ataques.

—¿No temes que sea la última vez que veamos marchar al ejército de Asgard?— el hombre de rubia cabellera y bastante joven se mostraba muy afable, vestía como un noble.

—Temo las nuevas políticas que implantará el rey, pero…—se gira para vigilar el portón del salón— no reinará para siempre ¿verdad?

—Tu hermano…

—Mi hermano es lo más preciado que tengo, estaré a su lado guiándole por el buen camino— dirigía una mirada con un brillo perverso a su acompañante—. La que me molesta es la reina, ojala sea por poco tiempo.

     Ante esas palabras, Tyr solo podía preguntarse cuánto tiempo le quedaría a Hela para empezar a aburrirse. El día que llegara ese momento, las cosas se iban a poner interesantes para todos.

     Así inició una guerra que duraría nueve años, a la que llamaron «La Guerra por los Nueve». 

 


End file.
